


Winnebago Winters

by techbilt



Series: Rules and Protocols Holiday Gift Fics 2018 [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Humanformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techbilt/pseuds/techbilt
Summary: Prowls a police officer for the DPD, Lockdowns an asset to the DPD.  Prowl and Lockdown are dating, and Lockdown lives in his RV loving nicknamed "Death's Head"  But its also Winter, Prowl has some second thoughts about moving in with Lockdown.  Gift forElectricwhiplash on Tumblr.





	Winnebago Winters

Lockdown woke to the sound of a motorcycle approaching his home, he had been cozy in bed, a little desk heater the old 1985 Winnebegos didn’t keep heat from the Michigan Winters.  Lockdown had done what he could to encourage the RV to keep some heat.  It worked a little, but even Lockdown had to admit, you could only do so much with an RV to keep heat at the beginning of December

Prowl didn’t visit his boyfriends ‘home’ often in the winter because of it.  It must have been a hard day at work.  The tattooed and pierced man didn’t bother to get dressed.  Though getting dressed for bed might have been smart.  It was well below freezing and the little office/desk heater could only do so much to keep heat in this room, especially when the only thing protecting him from the cold of the rest of the RV was a mere curtain.  It was hardly a barrier.

He heard the screen door of the RV slam shut followed by one of Prowl special cuss words before boot stomps toward where Lockdown was currently holed up cocooned in a comforter of warmth.  Prowls idea, Lockdown loved it.  Along with the set of Winter sheets, Prowl had insisted he get.  At first, Lockdown had thought it was a rich people thing - winter sheets, summer sheets what was the difference?  Apparently the material.

“Hey Officer Friendly, my hands in the pantry will you grab it before you come in?” asked Lockdown.  He heard the steps stop before a door opened, a pause then a close.  Lockdown had lost his hand in a car accident when he was a child, had a few prosthetics, a hook and a hand were just to name two.  His friends had encouraged him to get some interesting ones over the years.  Prowl never seemed bothered by it.

It didn’t take long before the curtain slid to the side, and a plastic hand in a leather glove was thrown to the pale lanky naked tattoed man.  Prowl stood in the doorway… hallway? Dressed in his department issues pants and a white t-shirt.  His badge, gun, radio, all of that locked away safely somewhere within the RV.  “How long have you been asleep?”

“Haven’t been,” lied Lockdown.

“Well I texted you to ask what you wanted for breakfast, never got an answer back, so you got pancakes and eggs,” answered Prowl holding up a burger bot brown paper bag, grease putting stains on the paper bag.  

“Oh,” stated Lockdown as he reached over for his phone.  6 new messages, all from Prowl asking in different ways what he wants for breakfast.  “Yeah, that's fine.”

Lockdown moved his legs so his boyfriend could have room to crawl into bed.  They would eat then cuddle then likely sleep.  The night shift had been hard on the both of them.  The interim chief running Prowls friends into the ground with work while the regular chief was in the hospital.  “So how was work?” asked Lockdown as Prowl crawled into the far corner of their queen mattress, his boots left at the end of the bed.

“Awful,” stated Prowl.  He dug into the beg pulling out a plastic container with pancakes and eggs handing them over to Lockdown.  “Sentinel was complaining the entire time, Jazz tried to make things better, but I don’t think anything can cure a Bad day with Sentinel.”  Prowl unwrapped his own greasy breakfast sandwich, taking a quick bite, the breakfast sauce making a mess at the corners of Prowls mouth.

“Nothing can cure a bad day with Sentinel?  Sounds like a challenge,” teased Lockdown as opened the container and let the smell of the pancakes wash over him.  

“Well maybe not nothing,” replied Prowl as he grabbed some napkins from the bottom of the bag where their hash browns laid.  The off-duty officer wiped his face before continuing to eat the sandwich in his hand.  “You know,” started Prowl between bites.  “We could move into my apartment for the winter.  It’s an option.  Live in the Winne-”

“Death’s Head,” corrected Lockdown.

Prowl was silent for a moment unamused - it was an RV.  “Live in the Death’s Head for the summers.  My apartments a lot closer to the station than your place is.  Plus warmer.”

“I don’t know Prowl,” said Lockdown anxiously.  He had lived in this beat up black and red painted RV for so long could he really just go back to living in an apartment?  “I like the Death’s head, keeps me on my toes, makes it easy to get bounties when they come up.  I’m not tied down anywhere, frag we could go to Miami right now if we wanted.  Wanna go to Miami?”

“No Lockdown, I don’t want to go to Miami.  I want to not die of hypothermia because our only source of heat is a little 6-inch by 6-inch desk heater that I think you stole from my desk at work.”

“You don’t have any proof of that,” retorted Lockdown as he used his hand to dip the pancake into the syrup container that came with his food.  He ate the rolled up pancake as non-messily as he could to keep their bed nice and neat.

“Look I’m not saying get rid of the Death’s Head, because someday I might actually want to go with you to Miami with only a moment's notice, but you haven't taken a bounty job since we’ve started dating, may as well move in with me, where there is an actual heater and a fireplace, and besides, my uncle has this mechanics garage, might be able to get you your own business if you want it.”

“You just want my car for the winter don’t you?”

“.... that’s part of it.”


End file.
